


Когнитивный диссонанс

by godeater



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Anorexia, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeater/pseuds/godeater
Summary: Неважно, когда и где это началось. Но он смотрел – и его взгляд болотная трясина. Чарующая, поглощающая, зовущая.Пустая
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 9





	Когнитивный диссонанс

**Фотография первая.** Глаза напротив

_Неважно, когда и где это началось. Но он смотрел – и его взгляд болотная трясина. Чарующая, поглощающая, зовущая.  
Пустая. _

В Токио здания точно детские металлические кубики, поставленные друг на друга – смотря на них, невольно рисуешь в голове картину, как кто-то скидывает их одним неловким движением [зажмурься и жди][раздавит, растащив по всей улице][сделай глубокий вдох и выдох]. Все вокруг спешат, опустив головы, прячась за медицинскими масками, раскрытыми зонтами, ладонями, закрывающими громкие кашли и скривленные в раздражении рты. Неприятная, промозглая весна – хах, сегодня тоже дождь, завтра и послезавтра, будто какой-то консультант впарил его по «акции». Хаджиме раздраженно выругивается, ступив в лужу.

Машины мчатся, скрываясь в «каменных джунглях» - всего через километр длинная, закрученная словно кренделёк эстакада, на которой всегда пробка, как по расписанию. Город большой и пожирает сам себя – здания наслаиваются друг на друга подобно «Наполеону», переливаются огоньками фонарями-свечками, окунаясь в американо-ночь. Хината не знает, что чувствует: то ли огромную давящую грусть, то ли усталость, остающуюся мешками под глазами, зевками и безразличием. Только войдя в маленькое кафе, стряхнув слегка зонт, поставив его сушиться, встречается взглядом с Чиаки и улыбается ей неосознанно, на рефлексе.

\- Выглядишь уставшим, - девушка зевает в открытую, положив голову на стол. На экране её телефона виднеется очередная игра.

\- Кто бы говорил, - официантка подходит как раз в это мгновение, почти незаметно морщится, а после расползается в дружелюбной улыбке. – Американо и чизкейк.

\- Знаешь ли я очень стараюсь, - Чиаки замолкает, думая над следующим словом. – Делаю проект. И ещё один. А ещё сейчас секретный-мега-важный-супер-пупер ивент!

\- У меня завтра начало практики, - игнорирует треп об играх Хаджиме. Нанами поднимает голову, вопросительно смотрит, а после добавляет только «а». – Да, в том журнале.

\- Будешь таскать всякие коробки и инвентарь? – Чуть смеясь, спрашивает девушка. Ей приносят чизкейк, а Хинате кофе.

«Нет», - только и отвечает он, замолкая, отпивает из кружки. Чиаки не продолжает разговор. В этой кофейне они часто бывали, когда ещё пытались встречаться – и от того каждая подобная встреча навевает ностальгию. Хината не умеет отпускать людей [идеи][они, точно жвачка, липнут к нему]. Но с чем-то приходится мириться. Нанами наклоняет голову, замечая чужую задумчивость – «опять думаешь о плохом?» голос её, как карамельный сироп, разливается по нутру сладко, тягуче. Кладёт руку поверх его – маленькая, горячая, но наполненная решимостью, которой Хаджиме не достичь.

\- Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе спасибо? – Он чуть смеётся.

\- Нет, ты же идиот, - она улыбается в ответ.

[так смешно][всё идеальное тебя привлекает]  
[но ты не в силах это сохранить]

Студия больше, чем предполагал Хината – он блуждает по ней минут пятнадцать, пока не встречает работника, который, недовольно поприветствовав его, представляется [имя вылетает из твоей головы тут же][ах, как жаль][тебе всё равно] и приводит к месту съемок. Джунко, являющаяся непросто лицом самого известного журнала, а также той, кому возводят алтари за одну улыбку, не удостаивает Хаджиме и взглядом – «не обращай внимания, она всегда такая» тут же пытается приободрить парня провожатый. Уголки губ невольно сами расползаются в подобие улыбки [вместо пластыря][раз и склеил сам себя]

\- О, вы новичок, - слишком радостное звучит прямо над ухом. Он на рефлексе поворачивается и сталкивается нос к носу с говорившим.

 _«Знаешь, Хината, как говорят – «и в тот момент всё замерло». Так вот, когда случится такое, ты точно поймешь: ты полностью и бесповоротно влип», -_ оно, будто яркая вспышка вспыхивает перед ним. Эта фраза – её фраза – последние слова. Ведь дальше – только эшафот [казнь]. Такое невозможно ни с чем перепутать. И, отпрянув, старательно пытается вернуть себе самообладание, ведь по ощущениям у него выбили землю из-под ног. Парень, стоящий перед ним, чуть наклоняет голову, прикрыв по-лисьи глаза, улыбается ещё сильнее, словно тот злополучный, исчезающий кот из детской книжки.

\- Да, я Хаджиме Хината, - протягивает руку для приветствия и ойкает, когда модель хватает сразу обеими своими и начинает активно, карикатурно трясти ими в рукопожатии. Складывается ощущение, что его пытаются уронить на колени – чужым силе и рвению стоит только позавидовать.

\- Комаэда Нагито, - голос приятный, спокойный, точно море, но это ощущение обманчиво, ведь то и гляди – грянет гром. Блестки и стразы точно солнечные лучи опускаются по его лицу, шеи, ключицам. Как отвлекающий маневр оно забирает всё внимание, пряча жутко исхудавшее изнеможенное тело. – Надеюсь, вам тут понравится.

Нагито окликают, и он спешно уходит, учтиво поклонившись, извиняется перед фотографом, смеясь – и в каждом «ха-ха» тревожными звоночками стучит «прекрати». Хината прикрывает глаза, делает вдох-выдох и направляется к куратору, чтобы получить задание. В конце концов, он тут, чтобы получить опыт. В конце концов, его не должны волновать люди, с которыми он знаком пару секунд. В конце концов, это не его дело – пусть утопающий спасает себя сам [но это ведь самый простой путь][поэтому ты резко разворачиваешься и направляешься к парню]

\- Нагито, - [звучишь по-чужому, глухо, опасно затаенно][пытаешься улыбнуться][но внутри что-то с треском ломается]. – Можно я сфотографирую тебя для своего портфолио?

«Да, конечно», - [и кажется]  
[это лучшее, что ты слышал в своей жизни]

Телефон. Он смотрит на него уже несколько минут, не решаясь сделать звонок или написать. Странное, щекочущее волнение не покидает его и становится сильнее, стоит только ему протянуть руку вперёд, набравшись смелости. В какой-то момент он и вовсе шугается от открытой резко двери – Сода, вернувшийся с занятий, глядит на него непонимающе вначале, а после, не сдержавшись, отпускает, как ему кажется, едкую дружескую остроту: «Неужели наш непреступный Хината боится написать девчонке?». Сначала Хаджиме смотрит на соседа с удивлением, но оно быстро сменятся на недоумение.

\- С чего ты вообще взял? – Непонятная Хинате злость пробирает его тут же, невольно заставляя крепче сжать телефон и отвернуть так, чтобы никто не мог на него взглянуть. Сода замечает это и, шутливо выставив руки перед собой, словно защищаясь, отвечает.

\- Воу-воу, не хотел обидеть, - глупая улыбка на лице привычна и карикатурна. Хината раздраженно вздыхает – иногда ему кажется, что он ненавидит его до стиснутых зубов и кулаков. Но в другой момент Хината просто мириться с этим, как с неизбежным злом. И возможно в этом его самая большая ошибка – принимать такое отношение как должное. – Неужто Чиаки-чан простила тебя?

\- Мы и не ссорились, - только и говорит Хаджиме [раздражает][копается][трогает там, куда ты не хочешь впускать][марает][замолчи замолчи замолчи] – С чего ты взял?

\- Вы расстались, чувак, - и в этом словно весь Сода. У Хинаты даже нет слов ему ответить. Смотрит внимательно, почти не веря в услышанное. – Девчонки такого не прощают.

\- Да что ты знаешь о «девчонках» и обо мне, - не выдерживает и грубит Хаджиме. Разговор тут же затихает. Казуичи превращается в нелепый вытянутый шарж самого себя: одно большое сплошное «о». Минуту они играют в гляделки, а после Сода неловко отворачивается и делает вид, что занят чем-то. Хината делает пару вдохов и выдохов и, наконец решившись, пишет сообщение: «это неожиданно, но давай встретимся. хочу сделать пару снимков».

Он нервничает, глядя на экран, на котором не показывается новое сообщение в течение пяти минут. Спешно набирает ещё одно: «если у тебя дела или ты просто передумал, я не настаиваю». И чувствует себя полным дураком. Ещё большим чем Казуичи. Ожидание превращается в муку – Хината кладет голову на стол. В последний раз он так волновался… да никогда? Он всегда считал себя достаточно спокойным и собранным человеком, но оказалось, что его пугает простое смс парню. Какая же нелепая глупость! «Почему, когда дело касается Нагито, внутри такая давящая тяжесть?», - прикрыв глаза, он чувствует себя погруженным под воду.

[холодно][давит][неприятно]  
[хочется вынырнуть и вздохнуть воздуха]  
[увидеть смс]

Звенит рингтон. Хината подрывается, судорожно вбивает пин-код, вчитывается в каждую букву и облегченно вздыхает, словно и правда вынырнул. «Да, конечно! Приезжай на ХХХ, не студия, но там достаточно свободного пространства и освещения ;з». Вскочив, ищет в шкафу одежду, взглядом камеру, а после, быстро убегает. Казуичи смотрит ему вслед – «совсем уже» не договорив, продолжает заниматься своими делами, решая, что Хаджиме, как то часто бывает, сам решит свои заморочки и вновь будет его «бро».

**Фотография вторая.** Черное и Белое

_Бьется и стучит, спешит и ломается, стремится и спотыкается – такое крохотное, теплящееся  
[влюбленное сердце] _

Дом и правда оказался светлым и большим, хоть и не сравнимым с профессиональной студией. Комаеда встречает у двери, ведёт внутрь, и, не переставая улыбаться, резко останавливается в комнате, объединяющей зал и кухню – там свободного места так много, словно никто ещё и не живёт. Хината высказывает вслух пришедшую мысль – «ой, да, я редко тут бываю, честно говоря дом и не мой?». И замолкает, подбирая слова – «Джунко отдала мне, сказав, что ей не подходит. ну, разве я не абсолютный везунчик?». И смех его такой же как в студии – звенящий колокольцами и тревогой, только мигалок, выстраивающихся в огромное кричащее «помоги», и не хватает. 

\- Я не придумал фотографии, - честно признается Хаджиме. Неловкость уходит на задний фон – он ловит себя на мысли, как нелеп, тонок, словно держится на добром слове, Нагито , точно вот-вот рассыплется пылью древнего пергамента. Да только стоит и улыбается вымученно, на автомате, не задумываясь, не чувствуя. Так закрывают двери, отключают будильники и выпивают таблетки. Механически, бесцельно, оптимизируя собственное существование.

\- Если Хаджиме захотел встретиться со мной, то разве это не значит, что я самый счастливый человек? – И вновь этот смех. Он трещит и хрустит, а его кости перекатываются вместе с мышцами, болезненно выпирая. Хината не может не смотреть на это, не обращать внимания, просто забыть, как делает по обыкновению. Ему хочется закричать прямо в лицо, что это ненормально. Что Комаеда умирает. Что ему стоит перестать делать вид, что всё хорошо. Что нужно перестать ломать себя, подстраиваясь под индустриальные стандарты.

[одно дело слышать][а другое дело видеть]  
[крепко сжимаешь камеру][только не сломай]

[только не ошибись]

\- Не хочешь фотосессию ню? – Он не знает, почему говорит это.

\- Хочу, - Нагито не кажется удивленным или разочарованным. Напротив, во взгляде появляется странный блеск энтузиазма и доверия. Он, не дожидаясь того, что скажет его собеседник, начинает снимать с себя одежду. Хината, отвернув взгляд, смущенно машет руками. – Что-то не так?

\- В смысле не так? Почему ты согласился?

\- А почему ты предложил?

\- Я… я не знаю, - не скрывая, отвечает Хаджиме. Подняв камеру, он смотрит на парня через неё, словно подбирая ракурс, хотя на самом деле просто пытается чем-то занять себя и успокоить. Комаеда, будто не услышав чужих слов, продолжает снимать одежду.

Хината видит, как белоснежная кожа, синяя и рельефная от вздувшихся вен, перетянутых костей и мышц, просвечивает, словно обычное стекло, оголяя ему, как на анатомической картинке всё человеческое строение. Ему и страшно, и противно, и жалко. И красиво – от того, как тело живое, некогда и правда прекрасное в своём расцвете, знает своё дело, говоря через каждое движение и позу. Зеленое во взгляде разливается ядом флирта и игривости, шипя точно пузырьки в бокале шампанского; белоснежное расстилается слепящим солнцем, озаряя его, будто нимб; чересчур живое и тонкое юношеское тело извивается змеёй.

\- Хината, если хочешь, просто сделай, - прикрыв глаза, он ложится на холодный пол. Белый. Как бумажный лист – идея приходит спонтанно, когда Хаджиме вспоминает о бутылочке со специальной вязкой, черной, будто деготь, жидкостью, необходимой ему для прошедшей пятничной пары и оставленной в сумке. Найдя её, он подходит к парню.

\- Ничего если я вылью это на тебя?

\- Я ведь не умру от этого? Тогда не страшно.

Хаджиме сбивает чужой ответ. Замирает прям так, чуть наклонив бутылочку – «смерть это единственное, что тебя страшит?» вместе с первой каплей падает вниз, оставаясь в выемке меж ключицей и шеей, точно нефтяное пятно. Кости воздвигаются горами, а пряди залегают на них снегами – малахитовым сокровищем блестит за ними взглядом. Хината сглатывает, нервно вытряхивая содержимое и наблюдая, как оно расползается по телу. Черное съедает белое; болезненное почти неживое прячется за антрацитом, точно за второй, более плотной кожей; слепая вера сменятся томительным острым ожиданием.

\- Твой внимательный взгляд смущает, - в этот раз не смеется, только смотрит также внимательно в ответ, будто играя с ним в гляделки. Хината хочет скрыться от его взгляда, но вместо этого смотрит с ещё большей жадностью.

\- Ты красивый, - и в этом прячется что-то ещё. Более важное и такое болезненное, как и сам Нагито.

\- Я знаю.

Хината замирает с камерой в руках. Через объектив он видит то, что не хочет – правду. Она выступающими ключицами, истощенными, иссушенными руками больше похожими на ветки старого дерева, впалыми щеками и острыми точно острие ножа скулами бросается ему в глаза. Почти истошно кричит одним большим восклицательным знаком – обрати внимание. Медленно Хаджиме делает несколько снимков, отходит, выбирает ещё один ракурс, вновь щелкает. Черное расползается сильнее, течет по животу, выпирающим костям таза, внутренней стороне бедра, капает на пол.

Нагито не шевелится. Отчего ещё больше похож на мертвеца – Хината сглатывает, боясь, что тот и правда перестал дышать, но словно почувствовав чужое смятение Комаеда спрашивает: «хорошо получился?». Хаджиме смущается, не зная, что ответить – на снимках совсем иной Нагито, пришедший из темной страшной сказки [как у братьев грим][стынет в жилах кровь от каждой ужасной строчки][и ты не понимаешь, виноват ли ты в этом или кто-то другой]. «Красиво», - единственное, что всё же произносит фотограф. Модель улыбается вновь своей поломанной улыбкой.

\- Не сомневался. Уверен, ты талантливый фотограф.

\- Думаю достаточно снимков, - он пролистывает их, оценивая. – Тем более тебе не стоит так долго лежать голым на полу.

\- Что и ожидалось от Хаджиме – сама забота, - вставая, Комаеда ищет глазами свою одежду, подбирает, а после спрашивает. – Посидишь со мной там?

\- В ванной?

\- Да, - он смеется. – Стесняешься? После того, как смотришь прямо сейчас на меня полностью обнаженного?

\- Это другое.

\- Тоже самое, - он отворачивается, направляясь в ванную. – Но я не заставляю тебя.

У двери он оборачивается и смотрит на Хинату. Словно чего-то страшась, ждёт чужого действия или слова. Хаджиме ловит его взгляд и, почувствовав странную вселенскую тоску, шагает вперёд, не в силах сопротивляться сам себе, следует за парнем. Ванная большая – фотограф никогда не видел чего-то настолько роскошного и нелепого одновременно. Пол выложен бежевой плиткой, и такая же с золотыми вставками украшает стены. Огромное окно закрыто черной, не подходящей месту плотной тканью. В центре глубокая ванна – Нагито включает воду, садиться на край и задумчиво смотрит на пол.

«Что это?», - Хината указывает на штору.   
«О, да так, меры предосторожности», - чуть смеясь.

[невольно всплывают в памяти заголовки газет][«очередной скандал в мире модельного бизнеса!»]  
[«эношима джунко вновь подверглась преследованию!»][«тайный поклонник или просто завистник?»]

\- Джунко просто так отдала тебе квартиру? – Ещё раз переспрашивает Хаджиме, стараясь унять беспокойство. Оно нарастает, звуча внутри набатом – глухими ударами сердца. Хочется отмахнуться, отвернуться, забыть, но вместо этого Хината только тянется ещё сильнее, нежно качается плеча и ждёт, не подгоняя. 

\- Да, - не отступает от своего Нагито, залезая в ванну. Вода тут же окрашивается в черное. Он проводит рукой – волны расходятся в стороны вместе с цветом. Хаджиме чуть присаживается на край ванны и смотрит в противоположную сторону. Комаеда замечает, как кончики его ушей запунцовели. – Ты и правда смущаешься?

\- Естественно, - невольно теребит край своей рубашки, а затем чувствует, как с легким толчком-ударом чужая голова облокачивается о его спину. – Эй.

\- Можно мы посидим вот так немного?

Хаджима ничего не отвечает вслух. Но и не отстраняется.

Он уходит уже после заката. Город потихоньку съедает ночная мгла – спустившись на оживленную улицу, Хината поддается стремительно идущей толпе, не смотря, куда его ведут. Усталость берет вверх – перед глазами смазываются машины, вывески зданий, чужие лица. Хаджиме чувствует пустоту – словно потеряв собственную значимость для этого места и этого мира, теперь он лишь контур, оставшийся сам от себя. Лишний шум [ так невозможно больно][рассыпаться на осколки][что не собрать][что уже не найти][кто я?][ эту жизнь живу я словно кстати][заодно с другими на земле]*

Он замирает, когда остается один, у самой окраины, за которой небольшие дома выстраиваются в ровные ряды, оставляя узкие дорожки. Подняв голову, парень замечает затянувшееся тучами небо – «снова дождь» лениво думается ему. Тоска. Совсем чужая, необъятная обрушивается на него. Хината чувствует: настало время действовать.

**Фотография третья.** Люди в халатах и места с запахом таблеток.

_Если любовь – это маленькая смерть, напишешь некролог?_

Хаджиме пишет: «приезжай сюда YYY»  
И кидает адрес.

Сода смотрит на него заинтересовано, но после того разговора больше ничего не говорит и даже сторонится Хинаты. «Ну и отлично», - успокаивает себя он, - «ничего страшного». Приходит ответная смс – «конечно» [как мало][и как много в этом слове]. Хаджиме тратит несколько минут, подбирая одежду – по какой-то странной причине кажется, что это имеет значение. Казуичи краем глаза за ним следит, почти не скрывая интереса, и в какой-то момент становится ясно, что у него всё зудит от желания спросить или сказать очередную недошутку-недоостроту. Хината пытается это игнорировать, пока переодевается, собирает вещи и даже у выхода, но в итоге не сдерживается:

\- Ну что?

\- Свидание? – Только нелепо неловко, пряча взгляд в открытом учебнике, смеясь совершенно напугано-натянуто.

\- Наверное? – Хаджиме поворачивается и улыбается, надеясь, что нервозность не заметна. – Шучу. Просто важные дела.

\- И давно ты стал так привередливо выбирать одежду для «просто важных дел»? – Сода не скрывает скепсиса, хоть и говорит с осторожностью и тихо. На несколько минут они замолкают. Хината так и стоит у дверей, стучит ногой, бегает взглядом, не понимая: закончен ли их разговор или нет. Казуичи крепче сжимает книжку. – А знаешь забудь. Иди уже.

Он кивает и уходит.  
  


В сквере спокойно. Ветер шумит листвой. Солнечно – Хаджиме вытягивает руку, подставляя под лучик, греясь. Нагито чуть опаздывает – подбегает к нему, тяжело дыша, приседает на корточки, поправляя спешно маску, за которой прячется лицо, и кепку. Выглядит уже вымотанным. Пот катится по лицу, спускается по шее, прячась за воротом майки. Хината протягивает ему бутылку воды, присаживаясь рядом также на корточки, улыбается, стараясь приободрить или успокоить. Похоже, Комаеда делает тоже самое в ответ, но этого не видно за маской. Он отпивает, чуть снимая её. Его кожа кажется ещё белее на солнце – фотограф не может не восхититься этим. Хочется до неё дотронуться, провести вниз, забраться под одежду.

Хаджиме отгоняет эти мысли. «Чем я лучше глупого Соды или сталкеров, если думаю о таком», - отвернувшись, злится сам на себя. 

\- Всё хорошо? – Нагито наклоняет голову, становясь больше похожим на котенка.

\- Н-ничего, - отмахивается, вставая. – Пошли быстрее.

\- Так куда ты хочешь меня привести?

\- Это секрет, - кокетливо подмигивает Хината, уходя вперёд.

Они спускаются по тропинки, проходят мимо старого храма – врата тори возвышаются, притягивая взгляды – и ещё бродят по узким улочкам. Нагито больше не спрашивает, куда его ведут, рассматривая всё по сторонам с любопытством маленького ребенка, никогда не видевшего мир. Им встречается по дороге кошка – Комаеда гладит её пять минут, и Хаджима не отвлекает парня, наблюдая чуть поодаль и чуть жалея, что оставил камеру дома. Он выглядит на самом деле счастливым – и улыбка впервые, будто не собранная наспех, настоящая. «Красивая», - ловит себя на мысли Хината.

\- Прости-прости, я нас задерживаю, ты же что-то хотел показать, - спохватившись, Нагито быстро направляется вперёд, но надолго его запала не хватает, остановившись, смотрит вновь на парня, ожидая, куда тот его направит.

\- Ничего страшного, - успокаивает его Хаджиме. – Мы не опаздываем. 

Они проходят ещё метров триста, плутая по закоулкам, редко перебрасываясь фразами – совершенно обыденными: Хината рассказывает об университете, скучных лекциях, фотографиях, Нагито внимательно слушает и вставляет лишь что-то в духе: «ты поразительный, Хаджиме-кун» и «не ожидал от тебя ничего другого». Совсем немного это раздражает. Будто между ними стена, через которую они не слышат друг друга и вынуждены общаться по отголоскам гулкого эха. Беспомощность. Давящая, явная, незримая – он пытается скинуть её с плеч, улыбаясь. Нагито словно чувствует это – улыбается реже, но искреннее, не лукавя перед собеседником.

[по крайне мере он старается][от привычки не избавишься по щелчку пальцев]  
[ты не знаешь, насколько ему тяжело и что мысли снедают его]

[но ты готов][выслушать]  
[и понять]

Наконец, стукнувшись «носом», о кирпичный бежевый забор Хаджиме радостно указывает на кованные черные стальные ворота – «здесь» уточняет он, обернувшись к Комаеде. Тот непонимающе осматривает – «что это?», не гадая, интересуется парень. Хината хмуриться, словно не желая в открытую говорить, куда его привёл. В конце концов, Нагито решает ещё чуть подыграть и шагает вперёд, через ворота, останавливаясь у дверей – массивных, блестящих от солнца. Не читая табличку на них, просто ждёт. Хината нагоняет его в пару шагов, открывает дверь и ведёт дальше.

\- Чем дольше ты сохраняешь интригу, тем больше я склоняюсь к версии с маньяками и убийцами, - шутка заставляет Хаджиме напрячься.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?

\- За человека, которого знаю совсем немного, хоть и доверяю, - просто отвечает ему Нагито. На несколько секунд Хинате становится жутко обидно за Комаеду. Его грусть, точно у человека готового ко всему даже и самому страшному, но боящегося элементарного - простого предательства.

\- Я не предам тебя, - нелепо и невпопад сообщает Хаджиме, открывая очередную дверь.

\- Ты ничего не обязан делать для меня, - уточняет Комаеда, садясь на кушетку. – И даже приводить сюда. В больницу.

\- Как давно ты догадался? – Он садится рядом, оставляя между ними немного свободного пространства.

\- Как зашли, - смеётся. – Этот запах сложно с чем-то спутать.

Они замолкают. Тикают часы – стрелка бежит за другой. Одежда кажется какой-то удушающей и лишней, как и они в этом месте. Волнение подскакивает как точно ртуть в градуснике. Всё и вся становится и не таким и не тем – Хаджиме неуверен уже в собственном решение. Сжимает в руках ткань штанов, нервно сглатывая. Стол, бутылочки с лекарствами, стопка с записями, стоящая в углу вешалка с халатами выстраиваются перед ним словно стены, давящие с силой пресса для утилизации машин. Нервные смешки Нагито уже не кажутся такими странными – хочется вторить им.

Дверь вновь открывается, и они вздрагивают. Входит девушка, облаченная в униформу медсестры, переминая в руках планшет с прикрепленным листочком, опустив взгляд на пол. «Я-я п-проведу опрос», - запинаясь, она проходит ещё ближе, не решаясь сесть в кресло напротив, стоит, чуть дрожа, бегает глазами по комнате. Хинату сбивает с толку резко сменившаяся атмосфера. Нагито, сидящий рядом, напрягается сильнее, точно пружина, что вот-вот резко выпрямится. Медсестра не успевает представиться, как Комаеда встаёт, быстрым шагом направляясь прочь. Хаджиме смотрит ему в спину, не понимая, как ему поступить.

Извинившись, фотограф спешит за парнем, успев нагнать того у курилки. Дрожащие руки пытаются зажечь сигарету – щёлк-щёлк, ни искры. Совсем отчаявшись, он кидает зажигалку в стену. Та разлетается на осколки. На лице Нагито залегает морщинка от недовольства и раздражения, не свойственных ему. Хината сначала даже не знает, как ему подступиться – губы раздвигаются в глупой улыбке. Модель переводит взгляд, кивает, будто ничего странного не произошло. Солнце застревает в его волосах – ещё больше похож на ангела. Хаджиме ловит опять себя на желание прикоснуться, потрепать, начать перебирать.

\- Что-то не так? – Голос дрожит.

\- Ничего, - улыбка-нитка стягивает лицо. Наклоняет голову неестественным резким движением, точно как кукла, у которой сломался шарнир. Сигарета сминается между двумя пальцами напополам.

\- Я же вижу, тебя что-то беспокоит, - непонятный, непривычный страх сжимает горло.

\- Всё в порядке! – Срывает он голос, но тут же замолкает, с ужасом смотря на парня, будто сам не ожидавши этого. – Прости, Хаджиме, мне стоит уйти.

\- Но, - Хината хочет перекрыть ему путь, но даёт уйти. Вина сваливается на него неподъемным грузом.

 **Фотография четвертая.** Черные коты, приведения и неоправданные надежды. 

_Забыв старых богов, мы возводим алтари новым.  
Забыв одних людей, мы находим новых.   
И лишь забыв себя, с нами остается   
[тишина] _

Будни, слившись в единую круговерть, выматывают Хаджиме на столько, что сразу, вернувшись в комнату, каждый день он ложится в кровать, почти не раздеваясь, и засыпает. Но посреди ночи просыпается, судорожно ищет телефон и всматривается в экран в надежде увидеть сообщение. И так изо дня в день. К концу месяца это выматывает его окончательно – сидя на подоконнике общежития, он листает фотографии туда-сюда, не понимая, куда ему стоит двигаться. Горькое отчаяние от собственного опрометчивого поступка бьет по голове молотом. Хината чувствует себя разбитым [начало** положило всему конец][но почему так больно][и пусто]

«Приходи в VVV», - сообщения от Чиаки никогда не имеют приветствия или пояснения, только приглашение или проблема. Сразу и по делу. Хаджиме хочет отказать, но не находит в себе сил сопротивляться и желания возвращаться в комнату – всё там давит, раздражает и выводит. В кафе на удивление многолюдно – с трудом находится свободное место. Чиаки рассматривает меню с особой тщательностью, нахмурившись, не преставая переворачивать страницы то вперёд, то назад. Занимает выбор у неё минут десять. Однако напряженной она не перестает быть – укладывает голову на стол и смотрит внимательно на Хинату.

\- Ты чем-то обеспокоен, - Нанами прикрывает глаза. – И вновь уставший.

\- С чего ты решила? – Он замирает, будто пойманный с поличным.

\- Мы встречались, - напоминает она, ухмыляясь. – Твоя закрытость, конечно, крайне очаровательная черта, но иногда с людьми нужно говорить словами через рот.

\- К чему это ты? – Дурочка Хината умел строить. И не от того, что правда хотел это делать, а от нежелания признавать собственные слабости.

\- К тому, что ты глупенький, - девушка громко, нарочито вздыхает, приподнимаясь. – Если ты сделал что-то не так, стоит извиниться. Если тебя что-то гложет, нужно это обговорить. Если ты чувствуешь нечто разрушающее, иррациональное и пугающее, раздели с дорогим человеком – держа всё в себе, ты делаешь только хуже.

\- Никогда не думал, что ты способна на такую речь, - чуть смеясь, Хаджиме смущенно отворачивается.

\- Это специальный диалог, который ты разблокировал за очки симпатии, - зевнув, Нанами вновь укладывается на столе.

\- Спасибо, - честно отвечает он.

\- Не за что, мы же друзья, - она и правда не видит в этом ничего странного. И ему становится спокойнее.

_Ветер крепчает, сгибая деревья. Становится неспокойно – это видно по людским лицам. Ребенок цепляется за мать. Совсем малыш. Лет восемь. Девушка резко хватает его руку и ведёт вперёд, несмотря на то, что он начинает сопротивляться. Она недовольна. Злится. Красивое, молодое лицо искажается, становясь маской демона – как только они оказываются на безлюдной улице, девушка останавливается, рванным, резким движением спускается на корточки и смотрит прямо в глаза._

_\- Нагито-кун, что я говорила? – Лилейным голосом спрашивает она, улыбаясь, наклоняя голову._

_\- Что я не должен расстраивать маму, - почти плача, Комаеда отвечает, мня в руках майку._

_\- А что ты делаешь сейчас? – Она хватает его за плечи, сжимает их крепко, злясь._

_\- Расстраиваю тебя, - слезы льются, судорожно вытирает их._

_\- Не плачь! – Кричит она, тряханув. – Я же говорила, что нельзя плакать!_

_\- Вот, умничка, - отпустив, она проводит по его щеке, улыбаясь, заправляет прядь волос. – Надень улыбку и не снимай._

_Девушка тыкает его в нос. Встает. Выпрямляется. Смотрит в небо, прикрывая глаза, словно погода солнечная – «какой хороший день!»._

Нагито просыпается в холодном поту. Долго смотрит в потолок. Сердце стучит как бешеное – ничего другого не слышно. Кажется, что вот-вот оно остановится. Встав, лениво плетется на кухню. На холодильники напоминалка с «правилами»:

  1. _Никогда не плачь при других  
2\. Питайся три раза в день – ничего жирного, сладкого и вредного (следи за весом)  
3\. На фотосессиях много улыбайся и будь учтив (не опозорь маму!)  
4\. Не говори с незнакомцами, аккуратно ходи по улице, предпочитай такси   
5\. Терпи Джунко – связи важны!   
6\. Созванивайся с мамой с утра и вечером  
7\. Если позвонит он – игнорируй (этот человек ничего для нас не значит)  
8\. Следи за тем, что одеваешь – первое впечатление всегда важно  
9\. УЛЫБАЙСЯ   
10\. Помни: мама тебя любит_



Комаеда тянет руку, чтобы сорвать, но в сантиметре замирает. Буквы плывут перед глазами, заворачиваясь в водоворот – хватается за голову, садясь на стул. Вздох. Внутри выворачивает – не стесняясь выплевывает всё содержимое желудка на пол [а это ничего][кислое и горькое прокатывается по горлу][остается на языке][сплевываешь]. Стоя на коленях, поднимает взгляд к потолку, будто ища там что-то, но даже лампочка не горит. Смеясь, Нагито встаёт, рефлекторно оттряхивает одежду, идёт в зал и падает на диван. Время теряет себя: всё, что есть и важно – это сводящее с ума ощущение внутри. Будто что-то треснуло, и теперь падает и падает.

[будто алиса][она летит в кроличью нору]  
[а ты в бездну]

На вечеринке душно. Хината хочет сбежать, словно загнанный в угол зверь – вокруг люди мельтешат, смеются, снуют, заставляя отстраняться, извиняться, натягивать на себя неловкую улыбку. Чиаки берет его под руку и ведёт вглубь, тихо говоря – «лето уже приближается, так жарко» спокойствие, обливающее прохладной водой. «Почему кто-то делает вечеринку в стиле Хэллоуин поздней весной?», - негодует он, внимательно рассматривая костюмы, декорации, горящие гирлянды. Девушка пожимает плечами.

Тыквы улыбаются со злорадством на стойках и столах. Нанами останавливается у диванчика и садится на него, хлопает рядом с собой, приглашая. Костюм ведьмы простой – треугольная каноничная шляпа, пуританское черное платье, темный, несвойственный девушке макияж. Можно было подумать, что она рада находится здесь, но Хината знал – ей неуютно. Просто из них двоих, именно она умеет брать в себя в руки и делать то, что не хочется. Она опускает голову ему на плечо – «Сония такая замечательная» тихонько говорит она, видя Невермайнд заливисто смеющуюся рядом со своим парнем.

\- Удивлен, что она тут, - Хината подмечает Соду, который стоит рядом с объектом их обсуждения. Он что-то говорит. – Как думаешь, сказал мерзость?

\- Наверняка, - Нанами смеётся. – Вы поссорились с ним?

\- Чуть-чуть, - Хаджиме чувствует странное смущение, будто он виноват в чём-то. Вспоминается взволнованный Нагито, что словно разбит на осколки и уже его не собрать. Но по какой-то причине очень хочется – взять, словно обычные пазлы, разложить кусочке к кусочку. – Он говорил всякие глупости. И я не выдержал.

\- Это связано с твоим Нагито?

\- Он не мой, - тут же ворчит Хината, желая отстранится, но не сдвигается с места и на миллиметр.

\- Он же тебе нравится, - спокойствию Чиаки можно только позавидовать.

\- Как друг, - поясняет Хаджиме.

\- Ага, - Нанами не спорит. Прикрывает глаза. Хината уже хочет потрясти её за плечо и спросить: не поехать ли им тогда домой, раз ей хочется спать? Но она вдруг вновь начинает говорить. – Думаешь, у меня был бы шанс? С Сонией?

\- Шанс? – Фотограф смотрит внимательно на Невермайнд, её искрящиеся весельем глаза, открытость миру и… не знает. – Это ведь как-то…

\- Неправильно? – Нанами не удивлена. – Хаджиме, ты не ответил на вопрос.

\- Потому что не знаю ответа, - не выдержав, всё же встает, желая уйти. Но напоследок слышит

\- Или не хочешь его знать.

**Фотография пятая**. Скажи мне это

_…я хочу услышать это из твоих уст_

На балконе Хаджиме жалеет, что не курит. Возможно, от этого стало бы легче. Но легче не становится – свежий воздух нисколько не спасает, а шум от музыки, смех, крики словно щёлкают в нём какой-то тумблер: раздражено цепляется за перила балкона, сжимая до побелевших костяшек. Чиаки права: он не хочет знать ответ. Не хочет искать внутри себя правду, грязную, кинутую точно майка, не дошедшая до стирки, на пол. Не хочет убрать с лица руки, открыв глаза, чтобы увидеть перед собой… её. Правду [НЕХОЧЕТНЕХОЧЕТНЕХОЧЕТНЕХОЧЕТНЕХОЧЕТ][ты себе отвратителен][ты жалок][ты]. Хаджиме достает телефон и совершает возможно очередную ошибку.

\- Хината? – Комаеда звучит удивлена. Нет, даже шокировано.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - он говорит это и тут же замолкает, будто испугавшись произнесенного.

\- Оу, - Нагито молчит какое-то время. И оно кажется Хинате вечностью. – Сочувствую.

\- Я серьезно.

\- Я тоже.

Вновь молчание. Музыка становится громче, а вместе с ней и неловкость – хочется почему-то объясниться, словно он виноват. В чем именно, даже ему не ясно. Мысли его точно болотная вода полная тины – ничего не разглядеть, ничего не найти [кроме трупов][они там, под водой, скрытые от глаз][твои личные скелеты]. Небо затягивает тучами – серое, совершенно не подходящее поздней весне, оно похоже на железную завесу, скрывающей что-то. «Я стал тебе противен?», - если бы мог, Хаджиме бы заплакал. Но слезы – последнее, что мог он себе позволить. «А я тебе?», - он уже не понимает, в какую они играют игру, но в конце такой заманчивый приз.

[сияет златом и мерцает рубинами][переливается в солнце, маня взять в руки]  
[легендарный, зовущий, незаменимый][верный исход]

\- Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос, - Хината смеется, не зная: от глупости или отчаяния. – Пожалуйста.

\- Не задавай тогда глупые вопросы, - Комаеда не злился. Просто искренни не понимал, куда идёт этот разговор. Словно тропинка, ведущая к кроличьей норе, извилисто изгибаясь, заставляет спешить, не оборачиваясь назад [а там жуткие тени][тянут свои лапы][точат о кости зубы][ухмыляются так знакомо][«ххх-кун, будь хорошим мальчиком»]

\- Ты на самом деле мне нравишься, - Хаджиме опускается на колени, кладя голову на перила, прикрыв глаза, он прекрасно чувствует расползающийся по телу жар смущения. Точно влюбленный подросток не знает, как унять стучащее от волнения сердце – оно подобно птице: бьется своими красивыми крыльями о златую грудную клетку.

\- Верю, - на секунду ему очень хочется увидеть чужое лицо, понять, так же ли он пытается сжаться, спрятаться, не понимая, куда себя деть от переполняющих всё чувств, или наоборот спокоен, точно вечные холодные льды. Ему хочется увидеть хоть какое-то подтверждение, хоть малюсенький проблеск… надежды. – Давай ещё раз сходим в ту больницу.

\- Ты? – Но договорить ему не дают.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - для Нагито эти слова сложнее и важнее, чем «я тебя люблю».

\- Я помогу тебе, - Хината не сдерживает улыбки.

\- Спокойной ночи, Хаджиме.

\- Спокойной ночи.

-…мама никогда не любила больницы, - Нагито говорит вкрадчиво, мнется, сжимая кушетку. – Точно я не знаю, но скорее всего она не верила врачам – почти всех, кого она знала, забрали болезни и сумасшествие. Она и сама была не в себе. Я её не виню. Всем нам дается столько несчастий, сколько мы в силах выдержать. Даже если это значит, что, в конце концов, ты сломаешься.

Хаджиме не мог в полной мере понять его горе. Он вырос в полной, благополучной семье и был окружен заботой и любовью. И как бы ему не казалось порой, что мир к нему несправедлив или что ему чего-то не хватает, это несравнимо с пережитым Комаеда. Несчастье столь неоднозначно, столь во всем и ничём – что для одного горе, для другого пустяк. «Я сожалею, что ты это пережил», - так пусто и шаблонно, так невыносимо мало, но… необходимо. Он опускает ладонь на чужую руку, чуть сжимая, будто говоря: «я рядом». Нагито улыбается – грустно и радостно одновременно.

\- У меня нет ответа, Хината, - честно признается парень. – Как и у тебя. Но вместе мы можем его найти.

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю сам себя, - на секунду он замолкает. Чуть тикают в углу часы. Стучит мелкий весенний дождь. За дверью в дальней комнатке мурлыча, шебуршит медсестра, ища инструменты. – Но позволишь ли ты мне их найти вместе с тобой?

\- Это такое альтернативное предложение встречаться? – тихо посмеиваясь, Нагито расслабляется.

\- Наверное.

\- Тогда, я согласен.

Медсестра возвращается – Микан стеснительная и кажется ненадежной, но как только дело начинает касаться работы, ей не найдешь равных. Опрос проходит спокойно. Нагито честен, хоть и дается ему это с трудом, и порой Хаджиме физически ощущает чужое желание сбежать, уйти, промолчать на определенный вопрос, но он, сжимая крепко губы, делает над собой усилие. После опроса его уводят, оставляя Хинату ждать. Тишина кажется пугающей. Точно перед бурей, она не предвещает ничего хорошего. Или ему только это чудится. Словно он и не знает, каково это, когда всё хорошо. Истязаемый сам собой не знает, когда можно просто жить, не мучая себя.

[иногда нужно просто предоставить себя судьбе]  
[и ждать]

\- Сегодня я защитил проект, - Нагито вслушивается в его голос и не может сдержать улыбку. Хината и правда счастлив. – И нашёл ещё одно место, где хотел бы сделать фотографии. С тобой.

\- Если все твои фотографии будут только со мной, - смеётся, откидывая голову, смотрит на белый потолок. – То твоё портфолио будет просто ужасно.

\- У меня будет самое прекрасное портфолио, - возражает Хаджиме всерьёз. Лето в разгаре – почти прожигает сквозь белоснежную рубашку, заставляя снять с плеч «формальный» пиджак и стянуть галстук, уже больше похожий на удавку, чем аксессуар. – Я соскучился. Как ты?

\- Тут ужасно кормят, - Комаеда надувает обижено щеки, падая полностью на кровать, растягиваясь звёздой, насколько это возможно, пока он говорит. – А по телевизору только новости и всякие глупые передачи. Но мне… лучше.

\- Я рад слышать, - Хаджиме поднимает взгляд к небу. Чистому, без единого облачка. – Я приеду завтра.

\- Привези мне чипсов.

\- Тебе нельзя, - Хината знает, что на чужом лице определенно отразилось недовольство. – Не дуйся.

\- Тогда сигареты.

\- Я не могу пронести тебе сигареты в больницу, - нехотя он продолжает путь домой. Каменная плитка стертая, нагретая солнцем напоминает ему о совсем недавнем их первом походе до больницы, его волнениях, переживаниях, и это всё такое далекое, глупое и теплое. – Неужели тебе будет недостаточно меня одного?

\- Будет, - Нагито подозрительно долго молчит. Хаджиме успевает испугаться, что сказал что-то не то, как он вновь начинает говорить. – Но с сигаретами было бы лучше.

\- Да-да, - смеясь, стоя у двери, Хината думает, что впереди его ждёт далеко не буря, а начало прекрасного будущего***. – Я люблю тебя.

\- А я люблю тебя.

_[после кризиса]  
[всегда идёт подъем] _


End file.
